Video not for Viewing
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko is expelled after one of Akashi's maid posts a video of him making love with Akashi onto the internet.


Students were piling into the hell hole that was dubbed school, but for one student, it wasn't hell. It wasn't really anything except school. Something where he could meet his friends, play the sport he loved, learn new and fascinating things that held no purpose in the working world but enjoyed learning them all the same. Enjoyed the peace and quite that was brought with being un-noticable.

For for some reason though, everyone was stared at him. All eyes were glued to him as he walked into the school. He felt nervous as they watched him, he was sure he didn't have anything on his face, that his school uniform was immaculate, that the book bag was shut, that he didn't have anything stuck to his shoes, though still casted a glance to ensure he was correct.

He ignored the eyes and now the whispers as he walked. What were their problems? Did they just realise that he was a basketball player? A member of the generation of miracles. What was their problem?

Kuroko walked into his class and sat down and watched as the girl that sat beside him walked over to him and smiled, "Had fun last night?" She asked with a snigger. Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. Why was she asking such a question? "No need to be shy, the whole school knows. Wow...it's always the silent ones,"

"The whole school knows what?" He asked simply though he was dying to know why everyone was staring at him but decided to remain calm, images of last night flooding into his mind.

"Have you not seen the video?! Wow! I don't want to break the news to you, but your famous. WOW!" She laughed before she skipped into her seat. Kuroko sighed trying to figure out the video. A basketball video. It wasn't one of those, he hadn't done anything new, so it wasn't that. So what would bring everyone to cast him a glance after a year of being at school.

The home room teacher walked in and scoffed before marching over to the confused basketball player, "Out! The head teacher wishes to talk," Kuroko took his book bag and walked to the heads room.

Was he in trouble? He hadn't done anything illegal so clearly not and besides he was an A star student with average grades. He shouldn't be in trouble but what was the feeling of guilt washing over him.

Kuroko knocked on the door and was met with his parents who looked disappointed and angry. He took a seat beside his mother when the teacher looked up and frowned, "We expected more from such a lovely child, but I guess you can be deceiving. Never took you for one of those. Well, I guess that's our fault," He began his tone of something like he had been betrayed by a brother.

"For your behaviour and the video you posted, we can not allow someone to roam around our school, so you'll be getting expelled. We have expatations and we don't need the likes of you to tarnish our good name. Now get out of here before I call the police," Kuroko stood up, tears streaming down his face. Mainly because he was being expelled on something he was unaware of what he did wrong.

"I haven't done anything wrong! What did I do?! Don't just expel me without telling me what I've done. I need to know!" The head teacher went onto his computer and brought up a video that was posted last night and with the clock on the wall it was recored that night. It was Kuroko lying in bed with his boyfriend Akashi Seijuro and was making love to each other. Kuroko riding the other male.

"I never posted that! What's going on?!" He screamed and quickly the doors opened to revel two policemen. They took Kuroko's arms and led him out of the school. Pupils late for school enjoyed the drama as the male struggled to be let go. He wasn't going to do anything, he just didn't want to be man-handled. His feet were barely even touching the ground, he resorted to kicking police men, hoping they'd let go, so he could run out himself.

They finally got him out of the school gates and threw him on the curb then hurled his book bag at him, probably payback for the kicking. Kuroko looked up after hearing footsteps and scrambled to his feet and rushed to the person before him which was Akashi. He held Kuroko in his arms as he glared at the police officers. He was patting Kuroko's hair while shaking his head in fury having witnessed how rough they had treated him.

"You dare throw something that is precious to me " he snarled while continuing to pat Kuroko's hair. Kuroko's mother and father walked out and frowned staring at the two with anger,mfeeling both ashamed for having a son expelled.

"You dare show your face after you put him in this mess," Kuroko's father yelled to the red head who merely rolled his eyes. He had even more pressing matters he had to get sorted, they could yell later when he actually felt like caring or even listening.

"Tetsuya has always been willing for sex and never once have I forced him into it. The video that was taken was not by ourselves and were un-aware of such a video. We do not intend to be making such videos. Our experience in the bedroom will remain behind closed doors, for only us two to know and no one else. We are under the age to do make such videos but is isn't against the law for us to have sex. The video was taken by someone without our consent and was uploaded to such a site in need of money," Akashi paused to hush a crying Kuroko then looked back to his lovers parents.

"I found out that it was by my maid and she will be getting sued for such actions. She was invading our privacy and our rights by taking such a video of us. I apologise that you had to find out about me like this, but I have been waiting anxiously to meet Tetsuya's parents for so long now. For now, I'll be taking Tetsuya home, now go do whatever you were supposed to be doing," Akashi picked up Kuroko's bag before slinging it over shoulder and taking Kuroko's hand and walking away.

The Kuroko parents stood in shock at the boyfriends words but felt that they shouldn't say anything. He was terrifying and gave of a scary aura that should not be spoken back to. The two headed to work thinking over everything that the red head had said. It wasn't their video nor did they want it.

* * *

Kuroko and Akashi lay in Tetsuya's living room with the gran sitting in her rocking chair patting Nigou who was content beside her. The two males were holding hands and were snuggled up beside each other, "Apparently it was Maid Nora. I got her to say that it was her and recorded it. My dad is working on the details for suing them. Now down to a matter of business," Akashi pushed Kuroko down on the couch and slipped a hand on the knot on his tie before slowly un-doing it and throwing it to the floor. He kissed his lips while his hand went into his own bag and took out a new tie that happened to be red and black diagonal stripes. He wrapped it around his neck and did the tie up before slipping his jacket off and replacing his black one with a blue one.

"What are you doing," Kuroko asked as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Akashi smiled, planted a soft kiss to his dome before undoing his trousers and slipping them off before replacing them with a blue that matched his jacket. Kuroko looked down recognising the blue on his jacket and trousers.

Akashi smiled before lying beside him and wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close as Kuroko whimpered in his embrace, "Tetsuya. Don't cry," Kuroko wiped his eyes on Akashi's shoulder and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. Akashi's phone rang startling him from the gentle quite.

The red head reached into his pocket and took out his phone and put it to his ear while his eyes remained on the male in front as he took deep breaths trying to compose himself, "Father, why are you calling?" He asked bluntly.

Kuroko could faintly hear the man on the other end, he was the best lawyer in Japan and was very influential, also know as Seiyajuro Akashi, his lovers father. He could faintly hear the father as he spoke, something about the video.

Akashi put his phone to Kuroko's ear and smiled, "He wishes to speak to you," he stated before kissing his lips softly and retreating allowing him to talk but he kept his hand on his phone, it wasn't that Kuroko wasn't allowed to touch his phone, Kuroko played with his phone on numerous occasions, Akashi just wanted an excuse to touch him, while his palm was holding his phone, his fingers were stroking the side of his cheek.

"Ah Tetsuya...I'd like to know how your school dealt with having a student being in such a predicament," Seiyajuro asked over the phone. Kuroko nuzzled his head more into Akashi's before speaking.

"They expelled me. They didn't want a student to tarnish the name of the school," He spoke softly, his voice creaking as he thought about what happened that day. They never gave him a chance to explain himself. They had their mind set way before he walked in that room, probably before he even got into the school gates, he was to be expelled.

"I might be early but have you looked into other schools," Kuroko looked down and bit his lip trying to decide what his answer was. Akashi wasn't teasing him, he didn't strip off his Seirin uniform and replace it for no reason. It must of meant that he had transferred.

He looked to Akashi who could hear what his father was saying. He took his phone and showed Kuroko an email from Tōō Gauken, "Erm, your son has gotten me enrolled in Tōō Gauken," Kuroko smiled at the thought. Akashi was always ten steps ahead, always on his game and was always looking out for him. How quick did he thing of saving his ass and getting him en-rolled. He was sure once Akashi had seen the video, he knew what Seirin would do and acted as quickly as possible, using his fathers influence to get him en-rolled in the school.

"A Gauken. (**AN: a Gauken is an acadamy**) They are more prestige than Seirin. So a Gauken can accept you but a private school can't. Okay. Don't worry, I'm getting everything sorted out. I'm hanging up," and with that Seiyajuro hung up and Akashi took his phone back and nuzzled into Kuroko's warm body.

"May I strip you a bit?" Kuroko stayed quiet and allowed Akashi to pull of his jacket, and pulled his trousers off. Akashi did the same before taking their tie's off and allowing them to drop on the floor.

Akashi planted a kiss on his eye lid before trailing kisses to his neck. They heard a cough and turned to see Kuroko's mother standing behind them with a scowl, "Where's the camera?" She hissed with her arms loaded with shopping bags.

Akashi glared at her before shrugging, he sat up pulling Kuroko to join him, both only in their shirts that were slowly falling of their frames. A knock at the door startled the two but they dared to move. Kuroko shut his eyes while resting against Akashi's shoulder, while they held hands.

Mrs Kuroko tutted at the two before walking to the door and allowing the group in. Akashi looked to see Kagami and the rest of Seirin including the coach who were staring at them in shock, "Tetsuya...," Akashi began but Kuroko was already opening his eyes to look at his team.

"Are you ill? Why aren't you at school?" Kagami asked rushing over to his friend but stopped when he remembered Akashi being there and remained a safe distance from his friend and the psychopath.

"Ehh...none of you seen that video?" Kuroko asked tiredly rubbing his eye and leaning more into Akashi's body, "If you haven't don't watch it. It's pornography." Kagami looked to the side debating whether he should watch it or not. Kuroko chewed on his lip, maybe if he showed them it, they would leave him alone.

"Ugh...," Kuroko took Akashi's phone and put the video on, even the thumbnail and Title put him off. "I've been expelled from school due to the video that I didn't want up. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to ignore you now," He whispered while snuggling into Akashi's neck.

"You've over stayed your welcome," Akashi hissed while holding Kuroko closer to his body and letting them fall to the couch and kissed his lips before rolling off of him and snuggled into his side. Kagami pushed the group out looking down at the floor while he walked before flashing a smile to Kuroko.

* * *

A month had past since the incident and Kuroko hadn't seen any of his Seirin friends, it really made him wonder if they were his friends at all. But he was back with his best friend, Aomine and was sitting in the lunch hall with him and Momoi as they ate their lunch.

"So hows the trial going?" Momoi asked taking a bite of her bread. Kuroko put down his sandwich before swallowing. They always avoided the subject, none of them actually viewing the video for the sake of their friend. Why would they watch porn that involved two of their friends.

"Eh next week...we might get our money...Seijuro's fathers doing so much to make sure we get so much and I think they are planning on suing Seirin for not even considering me. Ah well...not my problem...," Kuroko sighed lifting his sadnwitch but Aomine happily took it from his hands and munched on it.

"Sakurai!" Aomine shouted and the timid male walked over and sat beside Kuroko, offering a nod to the male. "So...hows your sex life?" Aomine asked making Momoi and Kuroko splutter on their food. "Or should we talk about it in private," Kuroko shook his head simply. There wasn't much to say: it was dead.

"My sex life is dead until I can spend some time with him, face to face. Since he's back in Kyoto we really just chat on skype with each other," Kuroko blushed looking down at the table as he thought of what he truly did on skype.

"Come on. We have a practice match with some team. Let's head," Kuroko nodded and stood up grabbing his bag and followed Aomine to the locker room where he got dressed in his basket -ball uniform.

"Hey how's our basketball-slash-porn star?" Wakamatsu laughed, slinging an arm around the smaller males shoulder.

"Senpai...you know that the video was not by us," he sighed, ever since he came, the team loved to tease him and addressing him as such.

"You should go into the industry. My sister says you too look so hot together," Kuroko blushed but shook his head.

"I don't plan in going into such an industry and neither does Seijuro. We'll keep our...time...together behind closed doors and for our eyes only,"

"You could make a video. Y'know. Just for your own eyes," Kuroko walked into the gym to see that they were playing against Seirin and that sitting on a bench was Akashi with a letter but was to engrossed in his phone to notice that he had came in. Kuroko smiled and walked over to the male in which he happily stood up realising that he had shown and kissed him passionately on the lips before letting go and handing the letter over.

Kuroko opened the letter and smiled at the content, "_Dear Kuroko-san and Akashi-san, your complaint about invasion of privacy and distribution of code 18 material without permission from the muse was looked over the courts and the public see it best fit to compensate you for the trouble that it had caused you. We, the members of the royal courts, feel it fit that you are entitled to your money and in doing so, have sued both Nora Tsuchijuro and Seirin Private High School. Inclosed you'll find two cheques, one for Akashi-san and the other Kuroko-san. Enjoy,"_ Kuroko read allowed and looked down at the cheque that had too many zero's that were initally getting smaller, as the space came to and end.

"We won," Kuroko smiled, lying down on Akashi's lap. Akashi took the cheque and put it back with his own and back into his bag. Aomine walked over to the two and smiled back at them. When he got the text from Akashi about the video, he felt so out raged for them both and then when he learnt that Kuroko will be moving to his school he was even more furious, by the fact that he had gotten expelled for something he knew nothing about.

At least now he has Aomine and Momoi to support him. Kagami was an idiot and had no idea on what to do. The tanned male wrapped his arms around Kuroko and whispered to him, "The janitors closest to Mr Sumika is always locked. Go into my bag and get the keys. You'll have some time in there," Kuroko blushed but stood anyway before walking away while Aomine walked over to Sakurai who was getting all nervous by the visitors glares.

"Where'd you send them?"

"I've sent them to the janitors closest for them to have some special time," he grinned before looking over at Kagami who was shocked to learn that Kuroko was at this school now. Aomine grinned, at least he came out on top out of this whole situation.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Now back to Reunion :)**

**Please review**


End file.
